


Very Long Weekend

by smokingbomber



Series: Can't Make a Sound [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Actually I wonder if this does count as Major Character Death, Gen, i guess not, well no one dies in it anyway so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: Kunzite tries to get Mamoru to understand, even if he really doesn't want to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Saturday

"It's only supposed to be for a year," Mamoru murmured, leaning against Kunzite's shoulder. He couldn't see anything, and neither could his oldest guardian-- worrisome. The guy could see in the dark and he couldn't see here.

"I know, my prince, you were taking us with you," said Kunzite's voice in dry amusement. "You've had us in your coat pocket since Saturday, keeping her ring company, because you didn't trust yourself not to misplace your carry-on or wear different trousers."

Mamoru's question was slow; he realized he was _leaning_ on Kunzite. Leaning. "...I'm dreaming?"

The heavy, quiet answer: "...no, Endymion."


End file.
